The Coven Emrys
by Alexian Black
Summary: Quand une romancière découvre sa lignée et la magie, sa vie change. Encore plus quand la magie l'a choisi pour prendre soin d'un petit garçon. Crossover entre Harry Potter, Twilight et Vampire Diarys.
1. Chapter 1

C'est un matin d'Avril que mon histoire débuta. Il y avait un léger vent frisquet suivis par quelques rayons de soleil pour réchauffé la terre. J'étais assise sur une chaise en métal, dans le vieux jardin familiale, sous le Saule Pleureur centenaire qui s'y trouvât alors. J'étais concentré sur mon ordinateur portable, essayant par tous les moyens possibles d'écrire la première phrase de mon nouveau roman. Le froid, très léger de ce début de printemps ne me gêner en aucun cas. Au contraire même, cela me plaisais énormément et me soulager des températures instable de ces quelques dernières années. Mon organisme n'avait jamais supporté les variations trop importantes de température et me rendait bien souvent malade, me forçant à rester à l'intérieur de la maison. Le silence et le vent étaient bien souvent mes alliés les plus précieux pour écrire, bien que parfois j'avais, de temps a autre, besoin d'un léger fond sonore, comme un peu de musique ou la télévision. Le vent faisait voleter, légèrement des mèches de mes longs cheveux blonds et me faisait soupirer d'aise et de nostalgie. De nostalgie, car il me faisait revoir des scènes de mn enfance ou je courais après mes cousins et cousines pour jouer avec eux. Puis, comme un écho a mes souvenirs, j'entendis les rires de mes petits cousins et cousines qui se rapprocher rapidement de moi. En ouvrant les yeux, je pus les voir ce courir après en tournant autour de moi et du tronc du vénérable arbre qui en aura vue des petits garnements comme eux et moi.

Mais, j'entendis au loin, la voix de ma mère qui m'appeler pour venir m'ordonner de venir faire la cuisine.

« - Belinda ! Viens ici toute suite ! Le repas ne se fera pas seul, alors viens faire la cuisine au lieu de bailler aux corneilles ! Me hurlât-elle alors avec mépris. »

La réflexion ne me plus guerre, mais je préférai me taire pour ne pas déclencher un conflit. Puis, je rentrai et posa mes affaire sur la console de l'entrée, pour ensuite me rendre dans la cuisine, où j'entrepris de mettre mon ablier et de commencer à cuisiner le repas. Je mis attela avec aisance et rapidité. De tous dans la famille, j'étais la seule à savoir cuisiner sans cramer mes aliments, chose qui me fit rapidement passer au rang e cuisinière en chef de la famille, chose que je n'appréciais pas du tout.

A leurs yeux à tous, je n'étais qu'une bonne a rien. Ils pensaient tous que je devais rapidement trouver un vrai travail, car celui que je faisais ne leur convenait pas, car passer glorieux. De toute façon, on me considéré comme la bâtarde de la famille, née hors mariage et non reconnut par mon père.

En parlant de lui, je ne le connaissais pas, je ne savais rien de lui, ni son âge, ni son nom, ni ces origines. Par contre j'avais trouvé une photo de lui cacher dans le grenier, il y'a de cela plusieurs années. Il semblait grand, le visage arborant une expression de tristesse infinie, les cheveux brun, long jusqu'au épaules, onduler et les yeux rouge. Son apparence était la seul chose que je savais de lui. Cela me suffisait, car je comprenais de qui je tenais ces cheveux ondulé et ce regard si expressif. Je lui ressemblais un peu, voir beaucoup. Ma mère m'avait souvent raconté que mon père était partie du jour au lendemain en apprenant la grossesse de ma mère. Mais min instinct me disait le contraire, il y avait sans doute une autre explication, mais elle refusait de me la donner.

Quand le repas fut au four et que je nettoyer mes ustensile, ma mère décida de prendre enfin la parole.

« - Belinda, je crois qu'il est temps que je t'annonce quelque chose d'important. Me dit-elle avec nervosité.

\- Qu'il y'a-t-il maman ? Tu semble nerveuse. Fis-je en entrant dans son jeu, pendant que la colère commencer à monter en moi, car je me douter de la teneur de son annonce. Tu va te marier ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'ais pas ça. En faite, je… J'ai reçut une demande en mariage te concernant, j'ai fait ma petite enquête l'homme en question est un bon partie et il gagne beaucoup d'argent grâce a son travail de chirurgien. Alors j'ai décidé d'accepter de te fiancer à lui. Me racontât-elle alors avec un sourire d'excuse et de joie. Il viendra dans quelque jour pour te rencontré et établir un contra de mariage avec nous.

\- TU AS QUOI !? Hurlais-je alors quand l'information eu atteins mon cerveau faisant rameuter le reste de la famille qui se demander ce qu'il ce passer pour que j'hurle ainsi.

\- Ecoute, Belinda. Je comprends que cela te contrarie au plus au point, mais comme tu refuse de trouver un vrais travail il faut bien penser a ton avenir et j'aimerais enfin devenir grand-mère, alors je veux que d'ici l'an prochain tu sois au moins déjà marier. M'expliquât-elle alors en faisant encore monter ma fureur.

-MON TRAVAIL EST UN VRAIS TRAVAIL QUOI QUE TU EN DISES ET QUOI QU'EN DISE LA FAMILLE. TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FIANCER SANS MON AUTORISATION. ENCORE PLUS QUE JE SUIS MAJEUR. CE QUE TU A FAIS EST ILLEGAL. Hurlais-je encore plus fort en faisant trembler les plus jeunes.

\- ARRETE DE HURLAIS. JE L'AI FAIS POUR TON BIEN ET POUR ÊTRE SUR QUE TU AURAS ENFIN UNE FAMILLE A TOI. JE VEUX TON BONHEUR ET ASSURAIS TON AVENIR. N'AIS-JE PAS LE DROIT DE VOULOIR CE QU'IL Y'A DE MIEUX POUR MA FILLE ? Hurlât-elle a son tour pour essayer de me faire entendre sois disant raison. »

Je ne continuai pas la conversation, préférant, enlever et jeter mon tablier par terre pour ensuite me diriger vers l'entrée, prendre mes affaires, ma veste et partir en ignorant ma mère qui m'ordonnais de rentrée immédiatement a la maison. Je montai dans ma voiture et démarra pour ensuite quitter la propriété sans un regard en arrière.

J'étais furieuse. Comment avait-elle pus aller aussi loin ? Elle voulait mon bonheur mais elle agissait à son détriment. Nan, ce n'ais pas ça qu'elle voulait, elle souhaiter juste se débarrasser de moi comme elle la si souvent tenter de le faire par le passer depuis que je suis née. Mais cette fois je ne risquer pas de lui pardonner cela, si je le souhaiter, je pourrais aller voir la police et leur expliquer la situation, mais je voulais régler cette histoire en interne.

Ironiquement, conduire me permis de me vider l'esprit et de me calmer quelque peux, bien que la colère gronder toujours en moi. Une heure plus tard, après tout cette histoire, je pus enfin me garer dans mon garage et rejoindre mon immeuble. Je pris mon courrier et je montai dans l'ascenseur direction le septième étage. Une fois dans mon appartement, je déposai sur ma table basse, dans le salon, mon courrier, mes clés, ma veste et mon ordinateur portable que je mis en charge. Ensuite, j'entrepris de me préparé un plateau repas que j'engloutis devant les informations. Apres avoir mangé, je passai plusieurs heures à écrire la première ébauche de mon nouveau roman. Puis, je pris une douche et je me couchai et tomba dans les méandres du sommeil. Un sommeil qui ne fut pas reposant, loin de là.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin. En sursaut, le souffle court et hachuré. Les cheveux collant à mon dos et mon front. Pareil pour ma nuisette à cause de la transpiration. J'avais encore fait un cauchemar et cette fois c'était à cause de la dispute avec ma mère. Une fois que j'eu stabilisé ma respiration, je me levai et je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain dans l'optique de prendre une douche salvatrice. Une fois propre et sèche, je m'habillai. Une fois habillé, je me rendis dans la cuisine ou je bus un verre de jus de fruit, sachant que je ne manger pas le matin. Une fois mon verre vide, je me postai su mon canapé et me mit à travailler sur ébauche tout en écoutant distraitement les informations. Mais deux heures plus tard, je m'aperçus que je n'avais toujours pas ouvert mon courrier de la veille, alors j'éteignis et ma télévision et mon ordinateur afin de n'avoir aucune distraction. Puis je me mis à éplucher ma pile d'enveloppe avec un air de désespérée de la vie. Facture, facture, facture, encore facture, prospectus en tout genre, lettre sur les maladies sexuellement transmissibles ? (Va savoir comment elle se retrouve avec ce genre de lettre), facture, impôts _(arg, ces voleurs, ils ne pouvaient pas m'oublier non ?)_ , lettre d'un chirurgien réputé qui me demander l'autorisation de me courtiser en vue d'un prochain mariage _(visiblement ma mère a tout prévu, y compris de lui communiquer mon adresse_ ), tien ? C'est quoi ça ?

La dernière enveloppe me laissa dubitative, car faite en vieux parchemin jauni parle temps et écrite, sans doute, a l'aide d'une plume. Je me demander d'où elle venait et surtout de qui ? Je l'ouvris alors avec empressement, puis j'extirpais de l'enveloppe son précieux contenue, une simple lettre, que je dépliai rapidement. Malheureusement, je ne pus lire sont contenue, car une vive douleur au nombril me prit. Une douleur telle, que j'avais l'impression qu'un hameçon géant m'avait attrapé au nombril pour me soulever du sol. Puis ma vision ce troubla, laissant apparaitre une sorte de brume étrange ou toute les couleurs ce confondaient, comme-ci je tournais sur moi-même avec tellement de rapidité que je ne pouvais plus rien voir du monde qui m'entourais. Je me sentais prise dans un étau de métal, j'étouffer presque sous la pression comme-ci je me noyer, cette sensation me rendais presque malade. AU bout de ce qui me sembla être des heures, je finis enfin par atterrie sur un sol froid et dur, en marbre. Mais je ne pus observer ce qui m'entourais, car une forte nausée me pris je me mis à vomir sur le sol. Pendant un long moment, j'essayais de réprimer mes nausées et mes vomissements, ainsi que la douleur toujours présente de mon ventre. Je sentais une main se baladant sur mon dos en quelque caresse rassurante, qui semblait chercher a me rassurée et a me calmer.

Au bout d'une longue heure, la douleur et les nausées disparurent, me permettant enfin de me relever du sol que j'avais souillé. Je me tournai alors avec une expression d'embarras sur mon visage, pour voir devant moi un homme. Grand, l'allure sportive et svelte, les cheveux blond, boucler et court. Les yeux bleu marine. Il semblait très jeune, du même âge que moi environs. Il porter de vieux vêtement datant surement du moyen-âge et surtout il sourire, il était vraiment très beau. Quand il s'adressa à moi, je frissonna sous l'effet de son timbre chaud et grave.

« - Bonjour. Heureux de te rencontré. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les dégâts, c'est normal, surtout avec ce mode de transport, en particulier quand on en a pas l'habitude. Je me présente, je m'appel Myrddin. Sois la bienvenue ici, dans mon domaine. M'expliquât-il en ce présentant avec un léger sourire rassurant.

\- Heu… Enchantée, je suppose. Où suis-je ? Lui demandais-je alors en oubliant de me présenté a mon tour, tellement je fus surprise.

\- Je pensais te l'avoir dis, mais bon. Tu te trouve, ici, chez moi, a Poudlard ou plutôt Camelot. D'ailleurs, tu ne te trouve pas dans ton époque Belinda, mais plusieurs millions d'années avant. Répondit-il alors toujours en souriant en me montrant les lieux d'un geste amples des bras.

\- Mais comment diable connaissez-vous mon prénom ? M'exclamais-je avec surprise. Attendez… Vous avez dit Myrddin ? Comme Myrddin Emrys, dit aussi Merlin l'enchanteur ? Et Camelot, comme le château de l'époque Arthurienne ? Et comment je pourrais me trouver dans le passer et dans un autre endroit que mon salon ?

\- Holà, calme-toi et suis-moi. Me dit-il en riant face à mon déluge de question. Alors dans l'ordre, je suis bien l'homme dont tu viens de parler, ensuite, nous somme bien dans le même château qu'Arthur occupa avec mon autorisation. Quand a la manière dont je connais ton prénom. Et bien... Je te le dirais tout a l'heure, une fois que nous serons dans mes appartement. Tiens, nous y somme, alors pour y accéder, c'est très simple tu dois juste dire le mot de passe. « Un clan uni est une vrais famille ». »

Pendant qu'il me parlait, j'avais observé les lieux avec attention. Bien que construit en pierre froide et grise, les couloirs étaient lumineux et spacieux, ça et là quelque tapisserie orner les murs donnant une sensation un peu plus vivante au lieu. Une fois sa tirade finit, je faillis hurler quand je vis le tableau sur le mur derrière lui s'ouvrir a ces mots. Puis il me fit entrée à sa suite. La pièce ou je débouchai était un grand salon qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger, a la décoration spartiate, mais plus chaleureuse que ne l'était les couloirs. Il se posa sur une banquette en bois agrémenté par un drap de velours et quelque coussin et il me fit signe dans faire de même en face de lui. Une fois assise à mon tour, il reprit la parole.

« - Maintenant je peu vraiment tout t'expliquer. Pour commencer, la magie existe, tu vois ce bout de bois ? C'est ma baguette magique, mais je ne vais pas l'utiliser aujourd'hui. Je vais plutôt utiliser la magie sans baguette, pour ne pas te perdre dans des explications fumeuses. Je vais faire apparaitre une rose, de son état de graine à sa forme épanouis. »

J'étais surprise de la bêtise qu'il venait de m'annoncer. Comment pourrais-je croire que la magie existe réellement ? Mais je ne pus ouvrir la bouche pour le rembarrer quand je vis la graine qu'il avait dans sa main droite, commencer a germer sous mes yeux, puis a pousser. Peu a peu, la pousse se transforma en une longue tige barder de quelque épine avec quelque feuille verte par-ci, par-là, enfin un bourgeon fis son apparition, celui-ci ce mit à grandir, puis a grossir, pour enfin rougir. Et là, la fleur fini par éclore, révélant sous mes yeux stupéfait une des plus belles roses que je n'avais encore jamais pus voir jusqu'à présent. Je le vis en casser la tige, pour me mettre la rose dans les cheveux. Voila. Pour ce qui concerne ton prénom et ton arriver ic, j'ai eu une vision de toi, j'ai vue ta dispute récente avec ta mère. En parlant de ça je suis d'accord avec toi, elle n'aurait jamais du te fiancer sans ton consentement. Apres avoir eu cette vision, j'ai fait un rituel pour te connaitre, toi, ton passer, ton nom complet. Car si j'ai eu une vision de toi, c'est que tu allais avoir besoin de moi. A la suite du rituel, j'ai découvert avec beaucoup de surprise que tu es ma descendante. Je du donc trouver une solution rapidement pour te faire venir a moi et t'aider au mieux. De ce que je vois et ai vue tu ignorais tout de ton héritage, alors je vais tout t'expliquer et t'apprendre de A en passant par Z.

\- Heu… d'accord. J'ai juste une question, avez-vous pus avoir une vision de mon père ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude et espoir.

\- Malheureusement, je ne connais pas son nom, je peu juste te dire, qu'il s'agit d'un vampire d'origine Sang-Froid, plus jeune que moi et que je devrais le rencontré dans plusieurs dizaine d'années. M'annonçât-il alors avec un sourire désolé. Mes visions font partie de mes Dons Vampirique.

\- Attendez-là. Vous êtes un vampire ? M'exclamais-je alors avec stupeur.

\- Et bien, oui c'est le cas. Avouât-il alors avec stupeur et inquiétude quand a ma réaction. Je bois du sang humain, c'est vrais, mais uniquement le sang des criminels. Je refuse de toucher aux innocents. Je ne chasse que trois à quatre fois dans l'année sauf en cas de combats. En tans que vampire, tu peux alterner entre humain et animaux. Tu peux aussi choisir de ne boire que tu sang animal.

\- Mon père est un vampire et vous aussi, cela fait donc de moi un potentiel vampire ? Demandais-je alors après avoir brièvement réfléchis a son discourt.

\- Et bien, ton cas est particulier, car la lignée de ta mère est composer de Loup-garou. Les Vampires et les Loup-garou son ennemis depuis toujours ou presque. Les deux mélanger, même sans le savoir, créer une sorte d'Hybride. A ma connaissance, il n'existe qu'un seul Hybride actuellement, Nicklaus Michaelson, l'un des Vampires Originels du coter des Moldus. Si tu le souhaite, je peux te permettre de te transformer en Hybride, et t'apprendre à maitriser au mieux tes nouveaux pouvoirs. C'est comme toi tu le souhaite et je compte te laisser décider. Il ce fait tard à présent, mangeons et reposons-nous, cette discussion continuera demain si tu le veux bien. Le transfère d'une époque a une autre est épuisant pour l'organisme de la personne transférer. Viens donc manger, puis tu iras dormir un peu. »

Il ce leva alors et fit apparaitre sur la grand table en chêne massif, de quoi nous restauré. Je m'installai rapidement, puis une fois qu'il fut lui aussi assis, j'entrepris de remplir mon assiette et de manger. Mais je ne mangeai pas beaucoup, toute l'histoire m'avais bouleversé et couper en partie l'appétit. Une fois que nous eûmes finis de manger, il me conduisit vers se qui serais ma chambre pour les jours, moi ou années à venir. J'étais tellement fatiguée, que je ne pris pas le temps d'observais les lieux, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, ou je pris une douche express, puis je mis une vieille chemise blanche qui aller me servir de vêtements de nuit. Une fois propre et habiller, je me couchai dans le lit, me plaçant sous les draps et la douce couverture, chaude, de ce lit douillet, puis très vite je fermis les yeux et m'endormis d'un sommeil de plomb. Tombant dans le sommeil avant même que ma tête n'eu touché l'oreiller. Ignorant que mon ancêtre n'avait pas encore quitté la chambre, qu'il me veilla pendant encore quelque minutes, puis il finit par sortir en fermant la porte tout en arborant un sourire ravie.


End file.
